Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes !
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: Un groupe d'amis, c'est bien... Mais c'est pas de tout repos ! Entre histoires d'amour, plans foireux, délires parfois douteux, disputes et aventures rocambolesques, ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est le cas de le dire...  Yaoi, Yuri,...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! =D**

**Bon, je l'ai dite, je l'ai annoncée, j'ai fait saliver IaM (XD)...**

**Voici ma fameuse fan fiction sur mes délires avec mes amis saupoudrée d'un peu de Naruto : Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes. ^^**

**Alors, le rating : Je ne sais pas, je vais mettre un T mais je peux, peut être, m'en aller sur le M. ;)**

**Disclaimer : Fuyuki, Gaya, Aisu, Ichijo, Haku, Edona et cie... Sont de ma propriété ou des personnes qui existent vraiment ! Bien sûr, le reste est à Kishi'. =)**

**Une petite note supplémentaire à ajouter ? **

**Oui. Je fais cette fan fiction avec ma Fuyuki, la même qui fait avec moi la Fics' Box (Toujours pas son nom de compte, gomenasai. -_-') et avec Crabounette, une petite nouvelle auteur ici à qui je souhaite la bienvenue ! ^^**

**Voilà voilà, sur-ce, je vous laisse découvrir, je vous expliquerai un peu plus demain, avec le chapitre un. Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes !**

**0 - Prologue.**

Lundi. L'un des sept jours de la semaine, riche en aventures, déceptions, réjouissances, pleurs, rires et délires,...

Mais ce lundi-là était un jour tout à fait particulier ! Car, en ce Lundi 6 Septembre, une nouvelle année scolaire débutait à la Merci, un lycée privé de la ville de Montpellier, pour mille deux cents élèves : Gothiques ou à la pointe de la mode, hards rockeurs ou petits enfants modèles, hétérosexuels ou même homosexuels,... Geeks ou populaires, alertes ou tout simplement à côté de la plaque, il y en avait pour absolument tout les goûts ! C'était ça, un lycée, une mosaïque de cultures et d'identités diverses, un véritable pot pourri...

Bref. Ce qu'il fallait en retenir était que surtout, avec cette rentrée, arrivaient les nouvelles rencontres et, plus tard, la décision vitale qui consisterait à se demander si les gens rencontrés devaient être vus comme amis, éventuelles romances, ennemis ou partenaires de matelas !

Question typique d'un adolescente typique, me diriez-vous...

Mais, justement, dans le cas où un groupe d'amis existait déjà et se renforçait en membres, que se passait-il ? Une parfaite intégration dans les règles de l'art, ou bien une telle querelle que tout ça allait jusqu'à l'implosion du groupe en lui-même ? Ça tombait bien, j'avais une petite histoire à vous raconter. Sur un de ces groupes-là, réparti en trois classes...

Et vous allez voir, celui-là, c'était du propre !


	2. Un groupe, des mises à jour

**Bon, en fait, je n'ai pas pu attendre ! ^^"**

**Que je m'explique un peu plus sur ce que va contenir cette fan fiction :**

**~ Déjà, en grande fan de Yaoi Sasodei que je suis, il y aura du Yaoi.**

**~ Ensuite, parce que j'y tiens, du Yuri. Pas beaucoup, du moins pas autant que le Yaoi, mais y en aura. ;) Ça va ravir certaines lectrices... **

**~ Humor. Bien sûr, aux vues des délires qu'on a. XD**

**~ Angst. Car oui, tout n'est pas rose ! ^^'**

**~ Friendship. Parce que l'amitié, y a que ça de vrai... =) Je vous aime, mes Premières L.**

**~ Et Romance oblige ! ;D**

**Bref, assez discuter, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas.**

**Dernière info : La musique qui m'inspire pour rédiger nos aventures est School Boy de PZK (Non, je n'aime pas, mais les paroles conviennent ! ^^)**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture ! ;)  
**

* * *

**1 - Un groupe, des mises à jour.**

Un léger vent soufflait sur Montpellier, en cette heure matinale. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que mille deux cents élèves restent dans leur lit, bien au contraire ! Il ferait moins chaud, au moins...

La rentrée avait donc lieu. Et, vaquant déjà à leurs occupations habituelles, les élèves s'attendaient entre eux, se racontaient leurs vacances,...

La joie de retrouver ses amis pour le meilleur -et surtout pour le pire !- les avait envahi...

- Décidément, elle sera toujours en retard !

Ou presque.

- Ben, tu sais, c'est Haku. On la connait tous, tenta de l'apaiser une voix douce près d'elle.

- C'est la rentrée ! répéta la jeune blonde en guise de réponse, exaspérée. Elle n'a pas à être en retard.

Maki soupira et jeta un regard à son interlocutrice. Edona, elle, trépignait. C'était une adolescente de seize ans, aux longs cheveux blonds qu'elle était bien décidée à laisser encore pousser et aux grands yeux bleu clair ; et pour elle, attendre n'était pas son point fort !

Pour sûr, elle aurait eu le choix, elle serait encore chez elle, devant son ordinateur, à regarder Bones...

Oh. Que les gens pensent bien ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle ! Elle se définissait elle-même comme une geek passionnée de séries et de fan fictions Roy Mustang X Edward Elric de Fullmetal Alchemist... Et elle en était fière ! Après tout, être étrange revenait à dire qu'on était normal mais qu'on se démarquait des autres... Bien. Elle était donc tout à fait normale.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à appliquer cette devise, d'ailleurs...

- Edona ! l'appela soudain une voix féminine, près de la porte d'entrée.

Le temps qu'Edona eut tourné la tête vers la personne qui l'avait apostrophée, celle-ci était déjà sur elle ! Une brune aux cheveux noirs et à une unique mèche rouge sang sur le côté droit, parée de prunelles chocolatées outrageusement maquillées de noirs et toute vêtue de noir et de rouge -la seule couleur apportée par son corset- lui plaçait un baiser sur chaque joue.

- Edonaaaaaaa ! s'exclama-t-elle une seconde fois avec une voix beaucoup plus enfantine et un grand sourire. Tu m'as manquée !

- Tu es en retard, la salua celle-ci en repoussant gentiment son amie qui l'étouffait presque.

Haku sortit son portable de sa poche, le regarda avec surprise puis soulagement avant de l'agiter fièrement sous le nez de la jeune blonde :

- Non, il est exactement sept heures cinquante-quatre. Et ça sonne à cinquante-cinq.

- Tsssss, fit Edona en faisant mine de bouder, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Haku ! Maki s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise. Alors, les vacances ?

- Ma foi... Des vacances en bonnes et dues formes : Amour platonique, comprends par là que je suis toujours célibataire, fan fics à gogo et aventures rocambolesques avec Aisu en ville... Et vous deux ?

Maki haussa les épaules avec une grimace, ce qui résumait plutôt bien la situation, tandis qu'Edona comptait quelque chose sur ses doigts, pensive :

- Rien.

- Les Vosges. Puis, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi... En fait, c'est à se demander si j'ai été là plus d'un mois ! s'exclama la blonde avec une expression blasée au possible.

- Ah. Et la classe, vous en...

- Ne me dis pas que tu es _encore_ dans ma classe, hm ! s'écria soudain quelqu'un près d'elles.

Haku ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, fixant avec les autres les deux antagonistes qui se défiaient du regard : Le premier était blond, avec des cheveux très longs, savamment attachés en une queue-de-cheval ou laissés lâchés sur ses épaules, et une allure androgyne assez déconcertante. L'autre, lui, était un peu plus petit, avec une chevelure flamboyante, en bataille, et des yeux d'un marron intense.

Ils se dévisageaient avec colère, emplis de haine envers l'autre. A l'évidence, ils se connaissaient...

Et là, une seule pensée jaillit dans l'esprit d'Haku, une pensée qui résumait assez bien ce que tous pensait à plus petite dose quelque part dans les méandres de leurs esprits :

- Ils sont... Absolument trop kawaii !

Edona sembla revenir à la réalité puis, après avoir considéré un dernier instant les deux inconnus, histoire de s'assurer que c'était bel et bien deux garçons qui se disputaient, elle réagit à la remarque de son amie, sans appel.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais lesbienne, Haku ?

- Si, et alors ? répondit la concernée, toute souriante.

Il y eut un silence, basé une logique simple, voire idiote, mais qui paraissait pourtant sans faille : Une saphyste qui trouvaient deux garçons "trop kawaii" pouvait difficilement n'être que saphyste, ça tombait sous le sens...

- Tu aimes un peu les hommes, dans ce cas ? Rien qu'un tout petit peu, non ?

- Non toujours pas, pourquoi ?

Mais, à l'évidence, Haku était une exception à part entière ! Edona soupira.

- Laisse tomber.

- Oui, je suis en Première L, et alors ? répondit calmement le rouquin en fixant le blond qui bouillonnait devant lui d'un œil stoïque. Je suis un artiste, _moi_, je me dois d'y être.

- Toi ? Un artiste ? Hm ! Laisse-moi rire !

Bizarrement, Maki pensait à deux chats en train de se battre pour une femelle, en les regardant. Dans le genre "On ne s'arrêtera pas tant que l'autre n'aura pas abandonné !"...

- Messieurs, nous vous attendons, les interrompit soudain leur professeur principal, Mme Daniel, d'une voix douce mais autoritaire. Sûr-ce elle rentra dans la classe, invitant les autres élèves à entrer.

A ces mots, le blond rougit et articula un bref "Désolé, hm." avant de prendre lentement le chemin de la salle de classe, trainant des pieds. Lorsqu'il passa près du roux, celui-ci le poussa de l'épaule :

- Fayot, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix calme mais résolument moqueuse.

Cette fois, ce fut de trop. Le blond n'attendit pas, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise blanche et lui cracha au visage avant de partir dans la F01, furibard. Haku, Maki et Edona, elles, en restèrent pantoises de stupeur !

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces énergumènes ?_ se demanda Maki en dévisageant le garçon qui, lui, fixait la salle éclairée et remplie d'élèves, les yeux empreints d'une expression indescriptible. Ce dernier sortit calmement un mouchoir en tissus d'une poche de son sac et s'essuya tout aussi calmement le visage.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme après s'être fait craché dessus ? Nul ne le savait...

Sentant les regards des jeunes femmes sur lui, l'adolescent leva la tête vers elles -elles l'observaient depuis les marches de l'escalier devant leur salle, interdites- et leur sourit :

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis habitué à ses caprices d'enfant, leur assura-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse. Puis il les rejoint et, ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui allait devenir leur repère, le repère des Premières L.

Haku, une fois assise près de Maki au fond de la classe, chercha des yeux les deux garçons. Elle resta sans voix en les voyant assis l'un à côté de l'autre, aussi silencieux que des tombes.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle se dit que quelque chose clochait entre eux...

* * *

Ichijo et Aisu s'ennuyaient : Deux heures de maths dès le lundi matin, selon Ichijo, c'était de trop ! Rien de mieux pour plomber l'ambiance dès le début de la semaine ! Et l'autre fille, de son côté, pensait pareil pour les Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre - SVT pour les intimes. Chacune était dans sa salle, sa classe, et pourtant, comme un lien tissé entre elles, elles ressentaient l'ennui en elles à s'en étouffer avec !

- Faites les exercices 4 et 7 de la page 48 et en silence, leur ordonna leur professeur avant de se plonger dans les fiches de présentation que les élèves de Première S, cinquième du nom, avaient rempli.

Ichijo soupira et replaça les mèches rebelles de sa chevelure châtain dans sa pince de plastique noir. Son regard vert balaya la classe, donnant des surnoms pour qualifier les autres élèves à défaut d'en connaître les surnoms... Ben quoi, elle ne se sentait pas le coeur ni l'envie de travailler, et le professeur pouvait bien se suicider pour tenter de l'y forcer, c'était peine perdue !

_Piche numéro une, Piche numéro deux, Idiot, Lambda numéro un, deux,... Un troupeau de Piches là-bas, on va dire trois, quatre, cinq... Et, erm... Comment va-t-on t'appeler, toi ? Anti-social ou Solitaire ?_

Ichijo était bien embêtée de voir que son petit jeu se retrouvait bloquée par UNE personne -et pourtant, à trente-quatre élèves dans la classe, il y avait de quoi faire ! Elle ne savait pas comment définir son voisin de table, assis de l'autre côté de la rangée libre pour que le professeur puisse s'y promener. Ses cheveux noirs, assez longs, lui tombaient avec désinvolture sur le visage mais ne cachaient pas à la jeune brune le regard froid et noir qui regardait au loin, traversant le tableau. Ses yeux semblaient agités d'un reflet ardent et tumultueux, comme le feu ou plutôt comme... Oui, c'était ça, rouge sombre comme la surface polie d'un grenat.

Et il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité, comme s'il était ailleurs. Lui aussi, à l'évidence, semblait motivé pour ne pas faire ses exercices ridicules !

- Monsieur Uchiwa, l'appela soudain le professeur en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Qu'attendez-vous donc ? Que j'écrive sur _votre_ cahier à _votre_ place ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit simplement le ténébreux brun avant de se pencher sur sa page vierge.

Cette nonchalance avait sidéré la jeune fille de quinze ans tout juste. Il avait la classe, ce gars-là !

_Uchiwa, hein ?_ pensa-t-elle en le regardant d'un air intrigué et fasciné à la fois. _Et ton prénom, c'est quoi ? Boarf, je le saurai bien assez tôt ! _

La feuille du brun se noircissait à vue d'œil, sous le crayon que ce dernier faisait courir dessus. Mais pas d'équations ! Non, lui, il préférait faire de l'art sur sa feuille, multipliant dessins, arabesques étranges et petites figures géométriques...

* * *

- Et maintenant, nous allons compléter le schéma des différents couches de sédiments...

Et bla bla bla, le temps que ce foutu scientifique raté au point de finir enseignant dans un lycée privé n'est terminé ses explications, Aisu avait déjà fini ! Et bien sûr, comme je l'avais précisé plus haut, pendant que les autres élèves complétaient leur fiche, elle s'ennuyait. Et pas qu'un peu !

Décidément, il lui avait fallu cinq ans pour comprendre que les cours, sans sa petite folle d'Haku Kuromomo, ce n'était pas très excitant ou drôle... Cela dit, le garçon assis devant elle, bien droit sur son tabouret, semblait profondément absorbé par les quelques grains de sable tombés sur sa paillasse.

_Quel étrange personnage_, pensa-t-elle en le fixant d'un air interdit voire choqué ou moqueur. _S'intéresser à trois poussières, pfff..._

C'est alors que le roux s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui. Puis, d'un coup vif du bassin, il pivota sur son tabouret :

- Excuse-moi, mais tu n'aurais pas une cartouche d'encre ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Aisu s'arrêta net de penser que l'inconnu en face d'elle était un attardé boutonneux sans ami ou charme comme elle en connaissait tant : Un superbe visage à la peau couleur crème, aux yeux d'un bleu vert cristallin et entourés de noir, au lèvres fines, sèches, aux cheveux courts aussi rouges que du sang et aux sourcils inexistants. Elle remarqua, au passage, qu'il arborait un signe sur son front, au dessus de l'œil gauche ; cela dit, le tracé du dessin était beaucoup trop précis pour relever du maquillage... Un tatouage ?

Bref, elle le trouvait mois idiot, d'un coup...

- Alors ?

La voix grave du rouquin tira Aisu Ichigokasai de sa rêverie. Elle se mit mentalement une claque puis lui tendit derechef un petit tube bleu sombre. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête empli de respect avant de se remettre dans le sens conventionnel et autorisé par les enseignants, à sa place. Comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé...

_Je dois en parler à Haku._

Aisu essayait de se ressaisir mais rien à faire : Elle avait encore le regard hypnotisant de l'inconnu en tête.

_Je dois en parler à Haku_, se répéta-t-elle, toute chamboulée.

Son voisin lisait avec passion un article sur l'anatomie humaine, s'en léchant presque les babines. Il faisait peur à voir avec son visage maquillé à outrance, mi-noir, mi-blanc ! Mais qu'importe, il y avait plus important pour le moment...

_Elle n'en reviendra pas !_

_

* * *

_

Et, effectivement, Kuromomo, Haku de son prénom, n'en revenait pas.

Seulement, ce n'était pas exactement pour la même chose. La classe de Première L avait réellement de curieux personnages en son sein ! Car, en plus d'elle, de Maki, d'Edona et des deux psychopathes roux et blond de ce matin qui s'appelaient respectivement Sasori Akasuna et Deidara Mangetsu, il y avait trois mexicaines dont une incapable de comprendre le moindre mot français, une allemande et surtout, _surtout_, Hidan !

Hidan Mazohisuto . Celui-là, elle ne savait pas où ils étaient allés le chercher, à la Merci -elle aurait pu tout aussi bien apprendre qu'il descendait de la Lune, ça ne l'aurait pas plus choqué que ça !-, mais une chose était sûre : Parler religion avec lui était dangereux, voire à proscrire !

- Jashin ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Oui, c'est l'entité spirituelle que vous croyez tendre, aimant... Mais c'est faux, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne !

Elle considéra le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, en silence. Décidément, il était étrange avec ses points de vue théologiques, le voisin de la salle INFO 1 !

Si c'était faux, que pouvait-il bien faire donc, ce Jashin ? Jouer des claquettes ? Ou bien lire un journal international à longueur de journée, comme dans l'un des clips de Mylène Farmer, le préféré de la jeune saphyste ?

- Et il fait quoi, d'après toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en allumant son ordinateur avec le bout de sa converse.

- Il fait souffrir, quelle question !

- Quoi ?

Haku, surprise, avait lâché un cri et tout le monde la regardait. Même monsieur Hatake, le professeur de mathématiques.

- Quelque chose ne va pas... Haku, c'est ça ? l'interrogea-t-il en levant ses yeux vairons sur elle.

- Erm, et bien... commença Haku, rouge de honte.

- Monsieur ? l'élève assise cette fois à la droite de la brune leva la main d'un coup, sans prévenir. Mon écran ne marche pas !

Une voix mielleuse pour couronner le tout. Haku tourna la tête : Une blonde aux yeux bleus, souriante, habillée d'une robe noire à décolleté et de talons bleu marine comme il s'en faisait en ce moment, regardait intensément leur professeur. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules en une cascade lumineuse et elle était maquillée à la perfection, du blush au gloss.

- Il ne marche pas ? Tu en es sûre ?

Monsieur Hatake s'approcha du bureau, se pencha pour vérifier si l'écran n'était pas juste éteint. Puis, ne décelant rien, il s'accroupit derrière et brancha le câble à l'unité centrale.

L'ordinateur afficha la page d'accueil.

- Voilà, mademoiselle...

- Sakurai. Fuyuki Sakurai.

L'enseignant fraîchement diplômé retourna à son bureau sous le regard de la dite Fuyuki. Haku se demanda alors si le professeur n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le regardait ainsi...

Une minute plus tard :

- Monsieur ?

Le professeur cessa d'écrire une formule destinée à Excel au tableau puis se retourna, le stylo toujours en main. Avec son bras à moitié levé, il offrait une belle vue sur le haut de son torse grâce aux deux boutons défaits de sa chemise.

- Oui, Fuyuki ?

- Je n'ai pas de souris, lâcha-t-elle, simplement.

Haku entendit un élève assis au rang devant elle murmurer un "Bang." qui résumait bien la situation. L'annonce avait l'effet d'une bombe ! Derechef, elle et Hidan pivotèrent sur leur tabouret, comme un seul homme. Soudain, Jashin semblait bien ennuyeux...

- Sans blague ? insista l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs en jaugeant la blonde du regard.

Fuyuki lança un regard à celle-ci puis lui sourit tandis que l'enseignant de mathématiques s'approchait, sous le regard de toute la classe où on entendait parfois de légers rires. Elle tendit une main vers son sac puis y enfouit un peu plus quelque chose...

Haku faillit tomber de son siège lorsqu'elle vit le câble de la fameuse souris qui dépassait du sac Mac Douglas !

_Mais... Non, impossible..._

Haku regarda un instant encore le sac, stupéfaite. Puis, soudain, elle vit tomber sa veste Nightmare Before Christmas dessus ! Youpi, les galipettes sur un tabouret en jupe courte pour rattraper quelque chose sans dévoiler sa lingerie, c'était son domaine de prédilection ! Manquait plus que ça, tiens...

- Comment ça, pas de souris ?

Haku allait se pencher sur le sac Mac Douglas pour ramasser son gilet mais, contre toute attente, elle poussa légèrement celle-ci dessus, camouflant à la perfection la souris ! Après tout, elle avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait...

- Étrange, avoua le jeune professeur en constatant la disparition. Bon, tu suivras sur l'ordinateur de ta voisine !

Sur-ce, il repartit à sa formule. Haku fit revenir d'un mouvement du poignet sa veste sur ses genoux et se pencha vers Fuyuki qui souriait béatement :

- Cache mieux la bestiole, la prochaine fois...

- Ouais et merci d'ailleurs ! s'exclama la blonde en lui faisant un grand sourire. C'était vraiment beau, le coup de la veste.

- Un coup de pouce du destin, on peut bien s'offrir ça, non ? ricana Haku tout en lançant Excel. Je m'appelle Haku.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, lui dit l'autre avec un clin d'œil. Je ne me présente pas, pas la peine ! Puis elle se pencha pour voir l'adolescent près d'Haku et l'interpella : Et toi là-bas ?

- Hidan Mazohisuto. Tu crois en Jashin ?

- Hein ?

Haku se mit à rire puis répondit au jashiniste d'une voix amusée.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit comme toi, Hidan !

Celui-ci parut se renfrogner puis prit dans sa main le collier qui trônait autour de son cou. Il se mit à marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles tout en faisant ses calculs sur le logiciel...

- Alors, tu craques pour Hatake, ne ?

Haku fit un second clin d'œil à Fuyuki. Décidément, elle en comprenait des choses, cette brune-là !

- Il est vraiment pas mal, reconnut la jeune fille avant de changer de sujet : Sinon, tu es à l'internat ?

L'internat. Ou comment vivre son identité sans se cacher devant ses parents...

- Oui, approuva Haku d'un signe de tête. Avec Edona...

- De quoi ? demanda la concernée en se penchant par dessus son bureau pour faire toucher à sa mine de crayon l'épaule de son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Fuyuki salua Edona d'un signe de la main.

- Edona, voici Fuyuki. On parlait de l'internat.

- J'y suis aussi ! ajouta à l'occasion la blonde de dix-sept ans.

Edona fit "oui" de la tête puis, observant attentivement Fuyuki, son visage sembla s'éclairer d'un seul coup.

- C'est toi, la Sans Souris Fixe ?

SSF. Haku fut prise d'un tel fou rire que les larmes vinrent perler au bord de ses yeux, tout comme Fuyuki. C'était bien trouvé, comme expression !

Finalement, l'année s'annonçait agréable avec ces deux folles plutôt sympathiques...

- Oui, c'est moi. Au fait Hidan, je ne sais pas pour ton Jashin, faudra que tu m'expliques !

Hidan leur sourit, son collier toujours en main.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que vous aimez. ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Et encore une fois, j'insiste sur le fait que beaucoup de ce que vous lirez nous arrive RÉELLEMENT, à mes amis et moi.**

**La suite bientôt. =)  
**

** Chu ! X3 **


End file.
